Stans Days
by Cartmanxkyle4everandever
Summary: Stan is back with Wendy happy as can be, or so he thinks as his past lover rejoins him once again maybe spoiling his happy realtion ship Slash! StanxKenny CartmanxKyle StanxWendy
1. Chapter 1

CHAPER ONE: Stan's problem

I have a problem. Yes a problem. Why? Well let's see. I got back with Wendy, after our 10th break up, yes I've been counting. I found out someone had a crush on me, and I have mixed feelings for that person. My parents worry I might be suicidal. God...

When I came to High School, everything changed about me. Cartman said that I look emo and dress like it too. Maybe I am. I wear black mostly every day, and I like the eyeliner on my eyes. Kyle said it brings out my blue eyes. Heh, it actually does.

Anyway, people try to avoid me because they look at me as if I'm a freak, not Kyle of course, and...well K-Kenny too. I can't say his name straight because he's part of my problem...and why Wendy thinks I'm ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, you okay," I heard someone say taking me out of my thoughts. I turned my head quickly to find a worried Kyle starring at me. I smiled nodding my head. "I'm fine dude."

Kyle sat next to me at lunch placing his food tray on the table. He had a small cup of apples cut up and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Kyle always liked eating healthy, and tried to watch his weight so he could keep that small figure. He acts really gay sometimes. Well, he is gay. Believe me or not, but the boy who refused to be metro sexual back in 4th grade, is gay. And guess who he's gay with? Any guesses? No? The fat kid who always rip on people for being gay! Eric fucking Cartman.

Speaking of the fatass, he came and sat down across the table. He didn't have food with him, for a change, and looked really pissed off. "You on a diet or something," Kyle said as I chuckled. Cartman rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "Fuck off Kahl, I'm not in the mood," Cartman folded his arms on the table and laid his head on them. Kyle had a concern look and scooted to Cartman to talk to him. Its weird, Kyle and Cartman were enemies, and I mean real enemies that wanted to kill each other every time they saw each other. But now they're all lovey dovey. But don't get me wrong, they still fight like cats and dogs. I wasn't paying attention to them as I wandered my eyes to Wendy talking with her girlfriends. I smiled looking at her beautiful black hair swooshing left to right as she talked. Her greenish/bluish eyes sparkle with her lovely smile. God I love her. I loved her ever since I first met her in Preschool.

Wendy stopped talking to her friends and spotted me looking at her. She smiled back, and waved at me. I blew a kiss to her as she giggled and turned back to her friends. Red and Bebe looked in back of them starring at me, then turned back and giggling. What the hell was that all about? I looked at Wendy again as she had an embarrassed expression on her face. She then glanced at me and turned her head quickly. What's wrong with Wendy? I didn't bother going over there and asking her why she looked so flushed all of a sudden, I just continued eating my lunch.

"Hey fellars, ya hear?! Kenny's back in town, boy howdy," Butters announced to us after school. I swear me, Kyle and Cartman all did a double take on what Butters said. "Dude, no way." I said neither moving nor breathing. "Yes way, he came back and I'ah saw him at the mall. Eric, you saw him to didn't'cha," We all looked at Cartman as he had to think for a second. He then just got this blank expression and shrugged, "Yeah I saw poor boy at the market," "And when were you going to tell us that you saw him," Kyle asked annoyed. Cartman shrugged again. "When I felt like it." Kyle smacked his arm as Cartman gave a small yelp. "Dumbass, you know we missed Kenny since he left, you could have told us that he was here, did you talk to him?" Cartman glared at him for a minute rubbing his arm. Cartman can be such a baby sometimes. "Yeah, asswhole! He said he lives in the south park hotels down town, h just moved there yesterday." Kyle's eyes brighten up as mine flushed. "Well let's go see him huh St-," Kyle stopped and dropped his eyes as he saw me staring into space. Kyle had forgotten what happen with me and Kenny. He had forgotten my problem.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTRER 2

"Kenny, god, will you stop," Kenny smiled at me snuggling into my shoulder. I smiled back giving him a quick kiss. "Dude, we're suppose to be doing our part on this project, Kyle's gonna kill us," "So. I bet Kyle's having a hard time with Cartman working with him. Bet there working on them selves then this project," I snicker as I continue to write. I feel Kenny's breath on my neck as he holds my waist. We were sitting on my bed, trying to do work. Maybe we should have done this downstairs because the next thing I knew, we were having sex. 

Yes, Kenny and I were going out, secretly, going out. Only Kyle and Cartman knew. And no I wasn't going out with Wendy at that time, I hated her. Well, wanted to believe I hated her. Kenny and I loved each other, we were perfect, in my head, and needed each other. We vowed to be together forever, but that soon was at end…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stan, um, you want to play video games, or something," Kyle asked as he saw me blanking out again.

I looked at him then down the floor. "No, no thanks dude," Kyle eyed me for a while. "Its about Kenny, huh." Good job Kyle. You figured it out. I nodded my head slightly not facing him.

Kyle patted me on the back. "Don't pressure yourself over him. You got Wendy back, and your happy with her, right?" Am I? Am I really happy with Wendy? I mean I love her, but does she love me? That look she gave me was weird and I don't know what to think anymore. I shake my head with my hands to stop thinking those thoughts. Wendy must love me. She wouldn't keep on going out with me if she didn't. I looked back at Kyle who was giving me a weird look. I smiled slightly sitting up on the couch. "You know what! Your right, I need to stop pressuring my self over Kenny and be happy with my one true love, Wendy!" Kyle slightly smiled nodding his head in approval. Cartman came down stairs with a wide grin. He sat next to Kyle. He gripped him arm bringing Kyle closer to him. He then turned in my direction. A little frown was made. "The emo still here?" I glared at him as Kyle yelled shut up fatass.

"Stan's just having a little problem, okay," Kyle looked over to me. Cartman shrugged tightening his grip on Kyle." Well he needs to leave because we have something to do right now, up stairs, in the bed," Kyle shoved him off glaring at him, red as ever. I guess Kyle didn't want me to here what they were going to do. "No Cartman, Stan can stay as long as he wants to! And who said you could tell anyone to leave, this is my house!" Kyle looked away from Cartman as fatass tried to hug Kyle. "But Kahllll, we were suppose to have a special night togeherrrrrr," Cartman whined. At age 17, he still whines like a little baby. 'Cartman," Kyle stopped and glanced at me before looking back at his boyfriend, "we can...do that later, right now, I want Stan to feel," "Its okay, I'll leave," The both of them look at me. "But Stan," "Its okay dude, I don't want to interfere with anything. I'm okay," I said standing up and putting my coat on. Kyle looked at me worriedly, "You're not interfering. Cartman's just being an asshole as all ways," Cartman yelled 'HEY' as Kyle walked over to me. I smiled at my worried wart friend. "Dude, you helped enough. I'm just going to forget about the Kenny thing and live on with my life, "I looked over at the very pissed off Cartman, "And enjoy your self tonight," I winked at Kyle as Kyle blushed looking away. "Oh he will," Cartman said from behind giving a thumbs up. Poor Kyle's face was priceless, red as ever.

I stepped out side of Kyles house getting hit with a cold winter wind. I put my ungloved hand in my jacket pockets and struggled to walk as the wind blew harder and harder. I should be used to this by now, I lived in this red neck mountain town since forever and there were worst weather issues than this. It was hard to see as well because of the fog.

"Um excuse me, Stan Marsh," a voice was heard. The person placed a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around about to ask what the hell, but then...

Oh my god...

It's him...

Kenny...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Hey Stan, how's it been?" I couldn't move, nor speak. My body froze and not because of the cold wind, but, he, Kenny..., my...

"Stan," Kenny asked looking very concerned. Then, before I knew it, everything went black...

KENNYS POV

Oh god! Stan just passed put! What the fuck! I shook him calling his name, and he still didn't answer. I didn't know what to do, but saw a glimpse of Kyle's house. So I picked Stan up, but failed. So, I carried him on my back. I ran to Kyles house. "Hello! Kyle?! Open up," I held on to the door knob and found that the door was open. Yes! I ran in placing Stan on the couch. I looked around for Kyle seeing the lights were off down stairs. Then, I heard something. 'Kyle'?

I followed the noise and heard it coming from the room. The door was open just a tad, and I could see something I wish I haven't seen. "ohhh, ohh oh god." God damnit. Stan really needed help, and I had to break up there little love making, even though I really didn't want to.

I took a breath, and then knocked on the door loudly. I heard Kyle gasp and then some whispering. The door was slightly open with Cartmans head sticking out. He looked surprised at first, then angry. Oh boy. "What the hell do you want, Kenneh?!" I smiled a little holding up my hands. "Dude, I'm sorry, but Stan passed out and well, I need your guys help," Cartman rolled his eyes and shut the door. I heard whispering again and the door flung open with Kyle. "Dude, where is Stan?!" He followed me down stairs to find Stan laying there. Kyle quickly touched his neck to try to find a pulse. Kyle sighed holding his chest, then turned to me. "He's alright, he's still breathing. But, what happen," Kyle asked. I shrugged. "I saw him walking from your house and thought to say hi to him and all because I came back in town." I was suddenly hugged tightly. "Aw dude, welcome back," He let go of me smiling. I had to chuckle on how Kyle looked. His red curly hair was everywhere and I could see red marks on his neck. He also had the nice glow of after sex, which isn't really after sex cuss I interrupted it. He was wearing Cartmans shirt and it kept on sliding off of one of his shoulders.

Cartman came down stairs with only his boxers on. "The bed is ready for Stan," Kyle nodded as I lifted up Stan. I placed him on the bed watching him as is chest slowly goes up and down. "I'll be right back with the blankets," Kyle said before leaving the room. I sat on the edge of the bed. "God I missed you," I said quietly. I stoked his black hair feeling the familiar softness I loved so much. I sighed looking to the floor, then to Stan again. Why did I have to leave? I loved him, no, I still do. Maybe, he'll take me back now that I'm here again? No, he wouldn't. What I did to him is unforgivable, and I think I can never be with him ever again. I sighed again, then walked out of the room, and out of the house.


End file.
